


I knew I forgot something

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, forgetful Alec, inspired by a gift set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Alec knew he had a tendency to forget things. That’s why he faithfully wrote in his planner.But this was a new level.





	I knew I forgot something

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this gifset](https://lutavero.tumblr.com/post/179728913835/incorrect-shadowhunters-pt-7-x)made by lutavero on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Bri for betaing' this, love you xox

Alec knew he had a tendency to forget things. That’s why he faithfully wrote in his planner.

 

But this was a new level.

 

It had all started last night while having dinner with Magnus. He had everything planned. The restaurant reservations, the music, even the weather. He checked the forecast constantly.

 

They would have a delicious, lovely dinner at Magnus favorite restaurant, followed by sharing some dessert. Perhaps, Magnus would even be able to persuade him onto the dance floor as long as the song was something slow-- all the better to hold Magnus close. And then, walk back home through the park, a clear night with the stars out.They would end the night, on the bridge, surrounded by nature’s beauty, and he would go down on one knee and ask Magnus to marry him.

 

It all would have gone perfectly, if a car chase hadn’t distracted him.

 

His attention was sidetracked,  watching as police cars chased some bank robbers, apparently. It was like witnessing a real action movie, the ones that take your focus from everything.

 

Even his marriage proposal, unfortunately.

 

Which explains his current predicament. Really, he had no one but himself to blame-- damn his short attention span.

 

They were currently having breakfast, the next morning. Magnus had woken early, before Alec, and had made his famous Belgian waffles, alongside some bacon and eggs. They were munching quietly, sunlight streaming through the window. The definition of a wonderful meal shared with his loved one.

 

So he just had to go and ruin it, in all of his spectacularly _Alec_ fashion.

 

“So, I was thinking we could have a spring wedding,” Alec began, around a mouthful of waffles. “The weather will be lovely, not too hot or cold. So many flowers are in bloom that time of year and we can pick our arrangements and floral decor.. I was thinking something quiet. We invite those who matter, nothing big. What do you think?”

 

Magnus was silent for a moment, chewing carefully. Laying his cutlery down with a quiet clink, he stared at Alec, a picture of confused delight.

 

“I mean, all of that sounds lovely, darling. But we. . . are not engaged?”

 

Alec freezes, then promptly facepalms. “I knew I forgot to do something last night,” he mumbles into his hand.

 

Magnus chokes on air. “You planned to propose last night?”

 

Alec feels himself blushing in embarrassment as he nods, face still covered resolutely.

 

“Why didn’t you? Don’t you change your mind?” Magnus mumbled, tone hurt and vulnerable.

 

Alec couldn’t stand the uncertainty in Magnus’s voice. Abruptly standing, Alec kneels in front of Magnus, taking his left hand in his.

 

“Of course I do! Magnus, you’re the love of my life and you would make me the luckiest man in the world if you would marry me.”

 

Magnus eyes filled with tears as he nodded. “Of course, I will marry you, Alexander. _Of course_.”

 

Alec lets out a wet laugh and surges up to hug Magnus tightly, inhaling the remnants of his cologne. He can’t help but think that his fiance smells like home. _He was marrying Magnus._

 

After a bit, Magnus kisses his shoulder, cheek, everywhere he had access to in his position. He leans back a little and stares at him, silent.

 

“Why didn’t you ask last night?”

 

Alec blushes with embarrassment again.

 

“. . . Because I forgot.”

 

Magnus’s laugh is well worth the teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else dying over that malec sneak peek?


End file.
